Crush On You - Hawk x OC
by IKindaDigCrazy
Summary: Sophie Valrudi, (ofc), is the younger cousin of Tripp and she's moved in with Tripp and his mother. She and Hawk have a strained relationship to say the least. She used to have a crush on him a long time ago and he used to have a crush on her.. What happens when friends and family get involved? And when he returns her feelings finally? A Detroit Rock City (movie) fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Sophie Valrudi-Retinski rolled her eyes as the front door to her aunt's house opened, revealed her cousin Tripp and his 3 friends. All apparently stoned out of their minds in the middle of the living room with AC DC playing on the local rock station.

She'd been living here for about two months or so, give or take, and already she was fed up with it. Tripp and his friends picked on her ten times worse than they had when she was smaller, the house reeked of pot and booze, and she missed her old friends.

Not to mention, the feelings she used to have for Hawk, her first childhood crush were back and with a vengeance. And he did nothing but irritate her, make her feel like a little girl all over again, pick fights with her, call her names and stuff.

Sophie Valrudi wanted more than anything to have an option to click her heels together and repeat 'there's no place like home' just like Dorothy did in the Wizard of Oz, but apparently Lady Luck or Fate or whatever the hell it was, wasn't on her side.

Her mom was trying to get back on her feet because her father had recently died. The only place they'd had to go was to her aunt's house. And her mother and her aunt together were more like teenagers than they were actual adults, apparently, because every night this week, her mom and aunt were out at some night spot in God only knew where.

So as she stood in the doorway looking at the four males sitting in various positions on the living room furniture, she fanned her nose and said in a condescending tone, "Place fucking reeks, Tripp. It's called lighting a candle or letting a window open or something, damn."

"Oh look, the baby Stella's home." Lex said mockingly as he fixed his eyes on Tripp's younger cousin Sophie.. She was hot, yeah, but beyond that, Lex felt nothing towards her except the occasional annoyance.

And if he even thought about starting a thing with her, Tripp got bitchy about it. As did Hawk, which Lex, Jam and Tripp had yet to figure out because Hawk claimed over and over again that he hated Sophie. To anyone who'd listen. Not to mention he was constantly going out of his way to make Sophie upset or trying his best to make the younger girl cry or something.

Lex, Tripp and Jam hadn't ever seen their friend be that way with anyone, really. It pissed Tripp off and Jam and Lex had their suspicions as to why, but neither guy dared say as much because that would really piss Tripp off.

"Don't be a dick." Tripp said through gritted teeth as Sophie laughed bitterly and fixed her eyes on Hawk then said sarcastically, "Dick's too strong a word for that one, Tripp. Pussy or douche, maybe. Not dick. Highly doubt he'd even know what to do with his actual dick.. If he even has one." and with those words, she slunk through the living room and down the hall to the guest bedroom she was sleeping in.

"See what you fuckin did, man? Now aunt Cheryl's gonna bitch and stuff. Why the fuckin hell can't ya just not talk to her?" Tripp asked Hawk who was staring with a shocked and angry expression at the door that Sophie just went through seconds before, slamming on her way through it.

"Fuckin kids, man. She'll be okay in an hour tops." Hawk assured her as Jam said quietly, "Why be such an ass though?"

"Because, dork, she's one of them."

"A Stella?" Lex asked, brow raised, curious as to how Hawk came to that conclusion when she actually liked the exact same music the four of them did. And she loathed disco.. And didn't cake on 3 pounds of makeup just to go down the damn street.

"Mhmm."

"Man, no she's not. Stella's look like greasy disco balls."

Tripp butted in at this point and glaring at Hawk said in an angry voice, "Whatever man, just stop being an asshole. She's kinda havin a fuckin hard time right now."

"I think you should go apologize." Jam stated as Lex even nodded this time. Hawk glared at his three friends as he thought to himself _' I know, damn it.. But she hates me which actually kinda sucks because I think I'm crazy about her. I've been crazy about her since we were kids and she lived down the block from us. Then she moved, now she's back and I'm kinda trying to figure out what the hell to do.' _but replied instead "Don't be a fag, Jam."

Jam rolled his eyes and the four teenage males went back to listening to music and smoking. There wasn't much else to do in their town on a hot summer day, so they were indoors where it wasn't so damn hot.

At least they weren't off getting into trouble or something.

Sophie stared at her door, debating for a split second on walking out, just giving all of them a piece of her mind. But with a sigh she reminded herself _'You have kinda been a bitch since you got here. And you know Hawk hates you, he always has, every since you both were kids. Besides, your mother would never let you date a freaking junior, girl, are you crazy? And she's not crazy about any of Tripp's friends, even though they do the same damn things she does.'_

She sank back down onto the bed and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. If she were back home right now, she'd be at the lake with her friends, she'd be having a fun time.. She might have even gotten the attention of the guy she kinda thought was a fox named Patrick who went to Michigan State and came home for the summer to visit his parents.

_Hawk wasn't an option_, she reminded herself as she thought back on every single time she'd had an encounter with the guy in the past. _He'd never be an option, and her crush should've went away by now. If it wouldn't hurry and vanish, she'd just have to do something and make it go away._

She wouldn't be here, missing her father, the only actual parent she'd ever honestly had, and hurting because she didn't have anyone anymore.

Except Tripp, of course. He'd always been more of a brother to her than he had a cousin. He was protective of her, sometimes it got annoying, but she was coming to accept and embrace that now, especially since her mother was apparently going to go wild and not give a second thought to her welfare and well being now that her father was gone and not there to make sure she actually did take care of her.

The door was banged on.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood to deal with them, Tripp. And Hawk's obviously going to be a shithead. Come back when you guys are not stoned. You know how I hate being around that crap." Sophie said, barely hiding the wavering that the tears she'd been holding back or the crack in her voice.

Tripp glared at Hawk and pushed the door open anyway after mouthing, "Nice job, asshole." to Hawk who waved it off.

"Hawk's just being a jerk today."

"So? I'm not gonna sit out there and put up with it, Tripp, okay? I wanna be alone anyway." she said as he crossed the room, sat down on the twin bed that had blinding bright sheets and blankets and pillows on it.

She'd painted the guest bedroom a pale pink and it had red trim. Pictures were everywhere, and he was kinda glad she was settling in. Tripp would die and burn in hell before he admitted it, but he was kind of happy his baby cousin and his aunt were living there. He'd always wanted a kid sister, though nobody knew this about the guy.

He might come off as a badass who only cared about getting stoned or laid, or rock and roll music, but deep down, he could kind of be a big softie. Sophie had always been more like a baby sister to him.

He'd die before admitting it though.

"Cmon, Soph."

"Tripp, go."

"Come out and talk to the guys. I'll make Hawk leave ya alone." Tripp promised, his words slurring, an effect of the joint and some of the alcohol he'd been drinking earlier.

"I just wanna be alone right now."

Tripp shrugged and then looked at her then walked out of her room, shutting the door. He sat back down and Lex and Jam asked "Well?"

"Said she wanted to be alone."

"Girls, man." Hawk said as he eyed the door, pretending disgust.

"Let's go to Lex's." Jam said as the guys stood and went to walk out the door. Hawk lingered a few moments and then grumbled, walked down the hallway and into the bedroom she'd vanished into.

"It's hard, ya know.. Losing a parent. I mean I never got to meet my mom.. You had all that time with your dad.." he said quietly as he looked down at his Converses and then at the floor, instead of at her. He couldn't handle seeing her cry, he'd actually sort of always been bothered by seeing chicks cry, he'd die and burn before admitting it.

"I just.. I hate this. He's gone and my mom doesn't give a shit and... Now I'm here." Sophie admitted as Hawk nodded and said nonchalantly, "About before.. I didn't have to be such a total dick."

Sophie shrugged, didn't look up at him. _'Wow.. what made him apologize first? He hates me, figured he'd die and rot in the 9__th__ ring of hell before he did that.' _she wondered to herself as he said casually, "So we're all going to Lex's mom, we're gonna kinda jam in the basement."

"Go ahead.. I'd just be in the way." she said as he turned to walk out, disappointed, though he hid it well. He was half way out the door when she called his name and he stopped and turned around.

"I'm sorry.. For being a bitch and about your mom.. She'd have loved you, you're not too big of a pain in the ass." Sophie muttered in a nervous voice as she looked up at him and said "And I don't hate you guys.. I kinda heard you talkin through the walls."

_'Wasn't expecting that.. Damn it, she smells just like candied apple... She's so tiny, man.. Is this what Amanda Finch meant when she told me that it'd happen one day, for real? Or is this just me being horny?' _his thoughts came in a jumbled rush as she looked up at him a few moments, confused look on her face.

They brushed against each other and she unexpectedly hugged him then said quietly, "Sorry about before.. I just.. It's the way my mom is, I hate the way people act when they're stoned. Especially her. Shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Hawk tried to keep a rigid posture, but he couldn't. Her small figure pressed against him tightly and he wound up embracing her back, clumsily and a bit warily. He didn't like people getting too damn close to him for the most part.

Girls were still a huge mystery to him, seeing as how none of the chicks at RFK High actually liked him even remotely enough to give him the time of day let alone hug him. Most of them tended to insult him and laugh in his face or worse, run as if even a nod hello would make them lepers..

That's how he felt sometimes, then again nobody actually knew Hawk's sensitive side, either. He kept that private for a good reason.

He wasn't about to have Tripp and Lex calling him a pussy or anything like they did Jam who wore his heart on his sleeve.

He had a rep to protect after all.. Even if Sophie always kind of bought out the emotional turmoil he felt right now, and all the mixed crazy feelings. He wasn't going to let her know that. She'd just hurt him or something.

Or he'd fuck it up totally.

He caught up to the guys outside and they all looked at him. "I apologized, damn." he said as Tripp stared a moment, what Lex and Jam told him repeating in his brain, not sure how to feel about Hawk potentially having a thing for his baby cousin Sophie.

It couldn't be true, right?

Th thought was gone quickly, and the guys headed to Lex's house.

Hawk stared out the window and thought about the awkward hug he hadn't wanted to end. The way her body felt smooshed against him. Biting his lower lip he said stiffly, "Can I get a hit or is everyone still being a bitch?"

Tripp passed him the j and he took a deep pull, breathing in and out slowly. He had to get a grip on this, he wasn't going to have the band broken up over a girl or something.

But in the same breath, he didn't want to ignore how he felt. He kind of just wanted to go for it or something.

_'Fucking chicks, man.. And you know how Tripp is over his little cousin. He'd kick your ass all over the place. Oh you'd fight back, damn right. But is it really worth losing a bud over?' _he thought to himself as he licked his lower lip and caught eyes with Tripp in the rearview. Why was Tripp staring at him?

Maybe she was worth it..

But then again, maybe he was blowing the whole hug and it's affects out of proportion in a big way.

She sat in her room, putting on her makeup, thinking about the hugging thing earlier. How it almost kind of felt like he didn't want to step back and let go. She knew she hadn't. She also knew that her cousin Tripp was a bit too overprotective of her and that he'd do something stupid and kick Hawk's ass if anything actually happened between the two of them.

Biting her lower lip, she went back over the entire conversation in her head. It sort of seemed like there had been this lingering tension there. Like there was a lot that went unsaid a few hours ago. It made her curious, but she put that out of her mind. She'd go to the mall or something and wander around a few hours, maybe that'd take her mind off of things.

Grabbing the house key, she'd started to walk when she saw Lex's Volvo rounding the corner and stopping in the driveway.

"Damn it."

"Where ya going?" Tripp called out as she said "Out." and kept walking, detemined not to stick around. The whole thing from earlier was a little too awkward and confusing right now, she had to think. She had to get out, she couldn't be around Hawk right now.

Or she'd do something incredibly stupid and her cousin, of course, would blow the entire thing out of proportion.

Hawk watched her walking down the sidewalk and Lex called out annoyed, "It's getting dark. And your mom will bitch."

Sophie waved her hand and kept walking as she laughed and muttered to herself "My mom doesn't worry about anyone but herself."

She'd made it a block over and the sound of running footsteps behind her then the tap to her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and Hawk said casually, "They're being lame assholes. They want to go to the arcade, again. And I hate that fucking place."

"I was just gonna walk down to the shopping center or something.. Just wandering actually." Sophie said as she looked at him, wondered why he'd taken off after her.

"Tripp was bitching about me going off alone."

"No actually, I just kinda left." Hawk admitted as he said with a shrug, "not like it matters."

She nodded and then said "So.. You're here and I'm here... Where the hell are we actually going?"

"The park or something I guess. It's not that far." Hawk suggested as he watched her with raised brows. The wind blew the scent of her shampoo at him, he couldn't help but breathe it in. He was still angry of course, because all afternoon Lex had been making these dick remarks about how 'hot' Sophie was, almost like he was baiting either Tripp or Hawk.

Ironically, Tripp had been chill for the most part. But Hawk got furious. Lex could be a jerk sometimes.

Especially if he knew something about someone.

And he knew that Hawk might have a thing for Sophie, he'd known it since she'd been living with Tripp and his mom. This entire time, he'd been baiting Hawk about it on the sly. And Hawk was beginning to get sick of it. He sensed that Lex was amused by his anger at the situation he found himself in currently.

"So.. You're gonna be in what, eighth grade when school starts back?" Hawk joked awkwardly, laughing at the dirty look she gave him as she laughed a little and shook her head no. He knew she wasn't of course, she'd be a sophomore, but he still had to taunt her about her height.

"Is this you being friendly?"

"Is that you smiling?" he asked her as she nodded and said quietly, "Yeah, it actually kinda is.. I'm kinda nervous about starting school at RFK High though. I mean I'm not really into the same crap other girls are?"

"But youre on cheerleading.."

"Doesn't mean anything, Hawk.. People don't just fit into these tiny little molds." Sophie said as he nodded and then shrugged as he remarked offhandedly, "Just don't get all airheaded on us, Shrimpy."

"Ha fucking ha, Hawk, that was good. At least I didn't take it off to try and get itno some concert."

He looked at her in shock a moment and she blushed as she admitted "Tripp tells me entirely too much shit about you guys. I think he worries that I hate you all. I don't.. I'm just.. I kinda want to keep to myself.. People scare me when they're stoned or drunk off their ass, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because, Hawk, they do." Sophie insisted, ready to drop the subject. She didn't want to talk about how her mom was when her mom got a few drinks or a little pot in her. Because honestly, it irritated Sophie most of the time, having to be the adult and not the kid when her mom did the things she did while drunk or stoned.

"Your mom, right?"

"Not in so many words yes."

"Okay, hint taken.. I'll drop it." Hawk said as he shuffled his feet standing beneath a streetlight, looking at her.

"So.. Race you to the swingset?" Sophie asked as he looked at her for a moment and then snickered as he said "Swings are for kids."

"And you insist I am a kid.. So push me on one of 'em and we'll talk or something.. I'm just kinda glad not to be alone in the dark.. I mean a lot's changed since my mom and my dad and me moved away.. I almost got lost on the way back to my aunts earlier from cheer camp."

Hawk snickered and said "Are you sure it's because things changed? Or is it because you're still shitty at directions and remembering where to go?"

She flipped him off and slid into on of the worn swing seats. He shoved gently, the swing started forward. Tilting her head back she laughed a little and then said "We all used to come out here and have so much fun."

"Yeah, I remember." Hawk admitted as he said with a shrug, "Also remember how mad you used to get at me when I wouldn't pay you attention.."

She blushed a little and made sure not to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, I... Sorry if I was an annoying little shit then."

"Truth? I kinda miss the annoyance. Kind of like having my own little fan club or something, shit." Hawk admitted, flirting a little, thinking of Lex's remarks about how hot she was and how she'd be one of 'them' when school started next week...

It really, really ate at him.. But he was a realist, he knew Lex was right. And he also didn't think he was good enough to get a girl like her.

But maybe they could be friends?

He laughed bitterly in his mind.. Friendship never worked with a girl and a guy. You wanted more sooner or later and it wound up messing things up down the line.

"You okay?" she asked him as she turned to look at him. "Just thinking about shit.. How we've got that gig at Miller's party next weekend."

"Awesome! I got invited, some of the girls.. I'll be there!"

He looked at her, intent and quietly for a moment. They'd started the process already.. She'd be one of the 'cool' and bitchy girls before he knew it.

And he'd never stand a chance in hell then.

_'Giving up's not your fucking style man.. And Lex.. If he tries to make a move.. You better do something soon, Hawk.' _his conscience nagged at him as he mulled over his options quietly. She tapped his shoulder and then said with a laugh, "C'mon.. Tripp's an ass when I'm with a guy or something.. I'm not worth getting your ass kicked over, let's go back."

He stared at her a moment as he nodded and then asked "So.. Are we okay?"

"I think we can be friends."

"I'll stop being such a dick."

"I'll stop being such a bitcharoonie."

The walk back to Tripp's was silent, both teens lost in their thoughts... The tension in the air was thick, but in that good way, that exciting way. Sooner or later, the tension would mount and of course,things would blow up.

But for now, all was good again.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my Detroit Rock City fanfiction.. I'm gonna write about hawk and lex most likely. I just loved this movie and rewatching it awakened the urge to write things picking up the year after the concert for the guys.. So this is more or less how their lives are after the movie takes place.. Pairings are OC x Lex, OC x Hawk, Jam x Beth and Tripp x OC. Look for their stories soon. Each story in the series probably won't be more than 12 or so chapters at best, but if I get a lot of positive vibes for these things, I might make them longer and be encouraged to keep going with them.**

**No flames please?**

**There will be mentions of drugs, eventual sex and heavy making out, lots of romance, and a lot of swearing.. If anyone's ooc I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of chocolate filtered through the late afternoon air, the local rock station played on a radio in the kitchen and Sophie danced around, taking full advantage of being home alone, baking herself cookies.

Tripp sniffed the air and smirked.

Lex raised a brow and asked in disbelief, "Are those cookies?"

"Smells like chocolate chip. I'm starved." Jam said as the group of stoned teenage males collapsed into a fit of laughter.

Hawk felt a nudge and he tore his eyes off of Sophie, who was still dancing around the kitchen, blissfully unaware of anyone being home, it was a miracle she'd heard anything with the volume on the radio being as high as it was, honestly. Either way it went, when he felt the nudge he coughed and said hurriedly, "Hungry, yeah."

"Stop shakin your ass, Soph and give us some cookies. Go put some actual clothes on." Tripp said firmly as he glared at Hawk and Lex, both of whom were staring a little too hard. "Who the fuckin hell taught ya how to dance like that anyway, a hooker?"

"If you call my ma that, Tripp, one more time.." Sophie joked sarcastically as she took the cookies out of the oven and transferred them onto a plate.

Jokingly, Lex, (_mostly to piss Hawk off, that was the only real reason he actually did flirt with Sophie, in the hopes that he'd goad Hawk into not being a pussy and finally making a move,_) taunted as she went to walk out of the room, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

Sophie shrugged and found her eyes getting sucked into the intense look Hawk was giving her before she finally answered casually, "A lady never reveals her secrets." before slinking out of the room, blushing, embarassed with herself at having been stupid enough to think Pavlov's potheads might actually stay gone all afternoon, wandering around in skimpy gym shorts and one of the t shirts she found lying around in the laundry room.

Hawk glared at Lex who smirked and shrugged, almost as if the bastard were challenging him. _'Only a matter of time and he'll finally make a fucking move. And we can all stop avoiding the elephant in the room, Hawk's thing for Sophie.' _Lex thought to himself as Hawk stared him down then reached out, took a cookie from the plate Sophie placed them on and bit into it angrily.

"She needs to fuckin learn how to wear actual clothes." he grumbled, a jealous edge to his voice as Tripp nodded in agreement but gave both of the other males a dirty look.

Sophie was like a baby sister to him and he wasn't about to let his friends hurt her. He knew how Lex was with girls and he hated the way Hawk seemed to make her upset without even really having to try.

Hawk smiled to himself when nobody was looking. The image of legs that wouldn't quit, the way his t shirt (because he wondered to himself if she even realized it wasn't Tripp's shirt she'd been wearing but one he'd left at Tripp's house that Tripp's mom must have washed and mistakenly put into Tripp's clothing pile by mistake..) draped that tiny body of hers... The mental image was burned into his mind.

He just hadn't seen her actually letting loose in a while, at least not since she'd moved back to town and in with Tripp and his mom.

The cookies weren't that bad to not have anything special in them like Tripp's mom's brownies usually had. Or her rum cake. Lex smirked and then said "What's wrong, Hawk?"

"Not a damn thing, Lex.' Hawk said in a calm tone as he gave Lex an angry and dirty glare and continued shovelling in cookies to avoid the rising tension in the small dining room.

Jam coughed and Tripp spoke up then said calmly, a menacing tone to his voice, "What the fuckin hell is goin on with you two assholes?"

Lex and Hawk glared at each other for a moment and then Hawk shrugged, Lex said with a shrug "Nothin, man, why?"

"Because you're actin like girls on their fuckin periods, man." Tripp said as Jam looked at his two friends, giving Lex the look that would clearly indicate that maybe he was pushing this too much and too far. Things had been tense lately between the four guys.

The door to Sophie's room opened and she walked out, dressed, but in a bikini top and a pair of cut offs, towel in hand.

"The hell do you think you're goin?" Tripp asked as Sophie said with a raised brow and an amused laugh, "Out.. Who do you think you are? My dad?"

"With who, damn it.. it better not be that asshole jockstrap Kevin." Tripp said as Sophie pouted and then asked "And what the hell's wrong with Kevin?"

"He's a prick."

"He's not a prick." Sophie said as she avoided Hawk's gaze. She couldn't look at him, she knew she'd wind up staying then.. And she was determined not to make things tense between her cousin and his friends.

"He goes after younger girls.. Just to get in their panties and brag about it." Lex stated as he looked at Jam who spoke up and said "He's not a good guy, that's all Tripp's trying to say, Sophie."

"No, what Tripp is doing, guys, is butting in.. "

"Obviously somebody's gotta, you don't know when you're being taken for a fuckin ride." Hawk blurted out as she looked at him a moment, confused. She was trying to get over her crush on him.. Lately, since the night at the park, he'd been acting much less hostile towards her, he didn't spend all of his time trying to make her miserable like he had been before.

A horn blew outside and Tripp walked to the door, slammed the actual front door behind their screen door shut.

"Not gonna have Aunt Cheryl on my ass.. She said you were grounded, Soph."

"For doing the same damn thing she does all the time. Which is kinda hypocritical, don't you think?"

"You're not goin with that son of a bitch." Tripp said as Sophie stared him down, hand on her hip.

"Tripp's just looking out for you." Jam pointed out as Sophie glared at her cousin, a little angry. Not too angry, mind you, just a little.

What shocked her, however, was how angry Hawk looked as he peeked through the living room curtain.

"At least let me go tell him I'm not gonna go. Jerks. I was just gonna go to the lake and swim."

"Not with that jockstrap. I am not gonna listen to Aunt Cheryl and Mom bitchin." Tripp said with a smirk as she looked at him, scowling.

She walked to the door and calmly walked out, then down to Kevin's waiting Mustang. A few moments later, the car pulled away from the curb and Sophie came back in, went into her room, slamming the door.

Hawk sat there, satisfied smirk on his face as he ate the cookies. At least she wasn't out with that walking jockstrap.

She was here.

While Jam, Lex and Tripp were in the living room, he tiptoed quietly down the hallway to Sophie's closed door. Knocking, he stepped in when the door swung open just a teensy bit and clearing his throat he said quietly, "The guy's a jockstrap."

"But he asked me on a date. Really don't see why my idiot cousin is making such a fucking issue. He's not asking my hand in marriage. Just a few hours at the lake with him and some of the other girls on the squad and their boyfriends."

"So he's your boyfriend?"

"Actually, no." Sophie said quietly as Hawk watched her, curious, a little bit of a slightly jealous look on his face. "Why?"

He shrugged, mumbled something she couldn't quite understand. She sighed and said "Point is, unlike some guys, he actually knows I exist." as she looked at Hawk and thought to herself _'And when I say some guys, I mean you.. I mean we're friends now, but you'd never want me the way I **want** you to want me.'_

_'Oh, I noticed alright, Soph.. You better be glad I actually have fuckin self control. If I were a jerk like that jockstrap Kevin, I'd have taken that whole thing in the kitchen earlier to my advantage. But yeah, Sophie, I notice you.. I can't not notice you lately. But you'd never want anything more than being a friend with me. And I gotta say it.. I want more than friendship bracelets and hugs.. I wanna be your man.' _Hawk thought as he stared intently at her, the way she was sprawled across her brightly colored bed, twisting a strand of that soft looking long wavy hair of hers around a bright red fingertip as she bit her lower lip and read what looked like a comic book.

"Since when do you read comics?"

"Not just any comic, Hawk. It's the new KISS." Sophie said as she held out the magazine, blushed a little when their hands brushed and they had this odd and kind of awkward quiet moment where it almost seemed like the room and time froze.

She shook her head and muttered something he couldn't quite understand and got up, stretching, putting back on the faded black MYSTERY t shirt she'd been wearing earlier. Sitting back down, she looked at him and then said with a shrug "There's a lot you actually don't know about me. Any of you." quietly, backing away a little.

"Really?" he asked, looking at her intently. She nodded and smirking, she dared a wink, mostly in teasing, meaning nothing by it as she nodded and said "Really."

His name being called from the living room had him grumbling and leaving Sophie's room. When Tripp asked, he muttered some half assed excuse about having to go to the second bathroom in the house, down in the basement.

Tripp gave him a strange look then grinning goofily said "We gotta practice, man.. For that party this weekend."

The guys left the house and headed back to Lex's to practice. Hawk found himself distracted, wondering if this thing with Kevin, the jockstrap bastard, was serious, and if he needed to make a move soon. The question was now, what move did he make?

* * *

**Okay, so this is my Detroit Rock City fanfiction.. I'm gonna write about hawk and lex most likely. I just loved this movie and rewatching it awakened the urge to write things picking up the year after the concert for the guys.. So this is more or less how their lives are after the movie takes place.. Pairings are OC x Lex, OC x Hawk, Jam x Beth and Tripp x OC. Look for their stories soon. Each story in the series probably won't be more than 12 or so chapters at best, but if I get a lot of positive vibes for these things, I might make them longer and be encouraged to keep going with them.**

**No flames please?**

**There will be mentions of drugs, eventual sex and heavy making out, lots of romance, and a lot of swearing.. If anyone's ooc I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this!**


	3. Chapter 3

&.&.&

_A small moan, almost a purr, escaped her lips as his hand crept up the thin white tank top she usually slept in. "Mmm.. Hawk." she purred again as she pressed against him and slid a long leg over his hip, concentrated on working his MYSTERY t shirt up, flinging it into the messy chaos she called a bedroom when she got it pulled over his head. A smirk filled his face as he took off her tanktop._

_The thunder rolled outside the bedroom window and his lips ventured slowly all over her body making her back arch, her breaths heavy. She rubbed her body against his and with begging eyes looked up at him. He shook his head and pulled her into a long and slow but rough kiss as he panted and muttered quietly, "Say it, Soph.. Say you're my girl."_

_"I'm yours.." she panted as she turned them, straddling his hips, kissing a slow trail down his chest, her eyes gleaming up at him with bright and mischeviously glow in the darkness of the room._

&.&.&

She muttered quietly in her sleep and tossed and turned a little. In some ways the muttering sounded like small moans or purrs of satisfaction and sleeping, she didn't realize that she said his name once or twice. Or that her older cousin Tripp had actually heard her. At first, he didn't think Sophie had said his best friend's name, but then she did it again, louder, clearer. He snickered to himself and coughed, the whole situation as it was just a little too awkward for him to take part in without at least half a joint in his system or something.

He wasn't mad at Hawk or anything, really, he knew to some degree that Sophie had always kind of had a thing for the guy, though for the life of him, Tripp couldn't actually figure it out. Instead of letting her finish the obviously sexy dream she was having not even ten feet away from him, in the chair she'd fallen asleep curled up in, he tossed a throw pillow at her and when that didn't work, he poked at her and finally, she sat up. And she glared at him. "What the fuck, Tripp, seriously?" she whined as she looked at her older cousin and wished that he hadn't come in just now. She just wanted five or ten more minutes to dream, damn it.

Because in her dreams, she had the confidence to make a move for Hawk, Tripp's best friend. And in her dreams, he didn't laugh his ass off at her or call her a kid or anything. Sure they hadn't been at it as much as they had before since their little moment in the park about two or three weeks ago, but things now between them were sort of tense and awkward? She couldn't explain it really. They were friendly towards each other, he'd stopped saying the stuff he had before to hurt her feelings, and she didn't bitch at him and try to hurt him either.

But there was this tension there, and granted, it wasn't necessarily a bad one, but she just couldn't honestly deal with it. The tension was driving her insane in more ways than one obviously. It was hot, almost smothering and definitely electric. The way they always seemed to find each other's eyes in the room or accidentally finish a sentence at the same time.

And Tripp wasn't stupid, he had to be catching on to potential vibes between the two.

Regardless, just knowing Tripp might act like an idiot or something made her not want to say anything, because the two guys had always been friends and she didn't want to be some kind of Helen of Troy and mess that up. Besides, she was almost 90 percent sure that Hawk had no interest in her whatsoever other than being a friend, maybe thinking of her as a kid sister.

"What? I interrupt your sex dream?"

"You're so fucking gross, Tripp. I'm a girl those don't.." she trailed off as she realized that he must have heard the whole damn thing. Had she called Hawk's name? She panicked a moment and Tripp took a drag of his cigarette and exhaling said with a smirk "Relax, Soph.. For now your secret's safe with me. If you cover for me when I go to stay with Kendra in Detroit this weekend."

"Your mom's not gonna care if you go."

"No, but.. You owe me. And I'm kind of going to take the last of her Panama and stuff.. And she's already supposedly 'grounding' me for doing it last time." Tripp lied, enjoying making his baby cousin squirm for now. He meant nothing by it, of course, he just wanted to see how much more it would honestly take for her to snap or something, and what might happen when she did.

Maybe then it'd be out and the two of them would stop bending over backwards to avoid one another or whatever the hell it was they were doing lately. One minute they'd argue, the next, she'd get upset, he'd go off and apologize to her and it'd all be okay again. Tripp thought it was pretty fucked, but then again, Hawk hadn't ever been a guy who was good at confessing his feelings.

"What the hell? Why?" Sophie asked, her voice raising slightly. What the hell was he doing, threatening to blackmail her? If he told Hawk, she'd die, she just knew it. Because she just knew that he'd get stoned or drunk and first and last, he would inevitably tell Hawk. So really, she could just face the fact that now that Tripp knew her secret, it could and probably would come out at any moment. She saw the smirk and smacked him with a crochet throw pillow from the chair she'd been sleeping in as she said "Asshole."

"Because, Sophie, I could tell him and embarass you. But, I'm not.. Because I kinda already knew. The dream though, that was funny as fuck. Oh Hawk.. Mmm." Tripp mocked his baby cousin in a high falsetto voice. She glared at him and stood then said "If you tell him about it, I tell Sherry Hofsteader about your little habit of pulling your pork to her mental image at night. You do realize that you sound like you're dying when you're doing that.. Right? You might wanna work on that." as she slid a hand onto her hip and smirked at her older cousin in satisfaction. "Touche." Tripp said as he smirked and then said with a shrug, "Don't get why tellin him is such a big damn deal."

"Because, Tripp, he's older and mom would kill me and you'd kill him and he'd probably laugh at me anyway because I'm me and a baby and.. Ughhh, I just am not telling him."

"But you'll make cow eyes at assholes like Kevin."

"It's a girl thing, Tripp, you wouldn't understand, okay?"

"That Kevin asshole better stop callin here. I don't fuckin like the guy. And when I told aunt Cheryl about him she didn't like the little shit either." Tripp admitted as Sophie froze and glared. "You told my mother.. About Kevin?"

"Mhmm. She asked who ya kept callin at night."

"He calls me, idiot! I want nothing to actually do with him except for.."

Tripp smirked and said "Makin somebody jealous?" as what Sophie might be up to started to piece itself together in what remained of Tripp's non pot scrambled brain cells. She was only using Kevin to make Hawk react or something, that had to be it. He watched her and then she said quietly, "I am not.. He just.. I don't wanna make him mad or something and make him tell the whole school that I'm a baby or a tease because I won't give in to him and say yes when he asks me out.. So I flirt and then make excuses when he asks me to go hang out or something."

Tripp gaped at his younger cousin. "So you're a.."

"Gee, Tripp, tell the whole fuckin world I'm a virgin." Sophie giggled as she looked at him and asked "Why'd you think I wasn't?" to which he answered with a shrug, "Because you act like a flirt and stuff, shit.. I don't know.. Let's change the fuckin subject."

"Let's do that. How'd the movie go?"

"It fuckin sucked. We got thrown outta the movie. Damn Lex and Hawk arguing." Tripp said as he thought about why the other two males had been arguing. Yeah, the tension between his cousin and his best friend was definitely real and it was definitely building up. And soon, if something didn't give? The situation was going to blow up.

Tripp personally found himself amused (and concerned to some degree, he was her cousin and he didn't want her getting hurt or anything) by the thought. The question was, how much longer would it take?

* * *

**Okay, so this is my Detroit Rock City fanfiction.. I'm gonna write about hawk and lex most likely. I just loved this movie and rewatching it awakened the urge to write things picking up the year after the concert for the guys.. So this is more or less how their lives are after the movie takes place.. Pairings are OC x Lex, OC x Hawk, Jam x Beth and Tripp x OC. Look for their stories soon. Each story in the series probably won't be more than 12 or so chapters at best, but if I get a lot of positive vibes for these things, I might make them longer and be encouraged to keep going with them.**

**No flames please?**

**There will be mentions of drugs, eventual sex and heavy making out, lots of romance, and a lot of swearing.. If anyone's ooc I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this!**


	4. Chapter 4

&.&.&

_Her lips slowly trailed down his chest. Their clothes lie in various piles scattered around the room and they were completely and totally alone. Hawk smirked as he pulled her over and on top of him. His hands dragged slowly through that soft long hair of hers, giving a gentle tug as he twisted his fingers in the curly ends and looked up at her. "You're fucking beautiful."_

_She blushed and shook her head, leaned down and trailed her lips along his cheek, her lips met his and he nibbled her lower lip before breaking away, sitting up, his hands sliding slowly over her curvy smaller body. She bit her lower lip and sucked in a breath as he smirked, leaned in and sucked her neck leaving a purplish mark in his mouth's wake. "Mmm... I like that."_

_"So do I." Hawk admitted as he looked into her eyes, holding her gaze steady. "You sure though?"_

_She nodded eagerly and he gripped her hips with his hand as he slowly got ready to make her officially his girl..._

&.&.&

* * *

Lex snickered as Hawk moaned a name in his sleep, tossed and turned on the sofa he was sleeping on. Jam poked at Lex and hissed "Think we should wake him up? I mean what if Tripp comes in and hears him saying Sophie's name?" which made Lex shrug and then ask "Did you see how pissed he was earlier when Kevin ran down the hallway carrying Sophie on his shoulders after the pep rally, man?"

"I did. If one of them doesn't just say it soon, it's gonna explode." Jam said as he thought it over a moment, puffing on a cigarette before adding, "Beth said that Sophie doesn't even wanna go out with Kevin, she's just upset because Hawk got a visit from Amanda last weekend, so she's trying to get over her thing with him as fast as she can and in pretty much any way she can."

"Hawk told me, man, that he didn't really wanna see Amanda, that he spent the entire time listening to Amanda bitch about some guy she was seeing who blew her off for his secretary. Said she basically used him for a good time and left again. And now he's miserable or some shit." Lex said as he puffed on the cigarette between his fingers and then remarked "And he fuckin punched me when I made that one little remark about Sophie's bod, man. Something's gotta give or he's gonna go batshit crazy, ya know?"

"Definitely. But you flirting with Sophie isn't gonna help anything." Jam insisted, playing his natural role within the group as peacekeeper. He'd been having to do that a lot lately and it bugged him. Lex nodded and then said "I thought it'd make him step up and stop being a pussy. Guess I was wrong." as the door to his basement bedroom opened and Tripp stepped in, snickering about something as he flopped down into a chair.

"Mmm.. Soph.." Hawk muttered in his sleep to which Tripp grumbled and said "Not him too man, fuck." and glared at Hawk, angry for maybe a split second at best, mostly amused by the irony of the situation. Lex and Jam turned their attention to Tripp and asked "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that Soph's doin it too.. And she's fuckin loud, man, I can't sleep." Tripp said as Lex asked "She's got Kevin in her room right now?"

"No you fuckin idiot, she's dreamin. About that fuckin idiot." Tripp said with an amused smirk as he looked at his sleeping friend then tossed a pillow at the guy's head. With all the sexual tension between his younger cousin and his best friend, it was a small wonder that the pair hadn't just done the simplest thing, found a room and given in to temptation yet.

Tripp suspected that Sophie was scared to tell Hawk how she felt for whatever reason, if Jam's faggy logic held true for these situations. Tripp didn't get why Hawk didn't just make the first move. If he were in his friends shoes he would.

"Okay, we gotta do something about this, man, shit.. It's affecting our vibes on stage." Lex said finally as Jam nodded and Tripp said quietly, "Yeah. Mystery can't work under all the pressure, man."

Two pairs of eyes shifted to him and he shrugged then muttered "If Sophie's gonna be with a guy, I'd rather he be with Hawk than that other asshole, Kevin. He came to eat tonight and I wanted to punch his fuckin face. Nobody sucks ass as hard as that guy does, not even Jam when he's tryin to make his mom happy." Tripp said candidly as Jam glared and Lex snickered and asked "So.. What do we do?"

"Nothin, boys.. It's gonna correct itself soon enough." Tripp replied mysteriously as Lex and Jam gave each other strange looks.. What was Tripp up to? Did the guy even have a plan, honestly?

Because it didn't sound like it.

"How do you know, man? Are you a fuckin fortune teller?" Lex asked as Tripp shrugged and said "Just chill, man. Those two are gonna wind up letting it all out. Might even happen at that house party that we're playin at this weekend." while snickering as Hawk continued to dream, unaware that his three best friends were in earshot and laughing their asses off.

Tripp just had this feeling that this weekend, if not sooner, things were going to come out finally. Because the tension was rising. What he wasn't looking forward to of course, was the times ahead that he'd burst into a room and catch his best friend and his cousin either making out or about to get it on or something. But he figured that as long as it made Sophie happy, kept her out of his hair, he was and could be cool with it.

"So you came all the way here to get out of the house because she was doing this?"

"Yeah, man. It's fuckin awkward when it's your baby girl cousin doing this. More easy to laugh off when it's a dude." Tripp admitted as he chuckled and then said "So.. We drawin a dick on his face while he's sleepin or we filling his hand with shaving cream."

"I vote dick."

"Shaving cream, man. It makes more of a mess and last time it made him wake up swinging." Lex said as Jam nodded in agreement and laughed a little. Maybe if things did come out soon their little group could go back to normal. There wouldn't be any tension.

Of course it all depended on what went wrong between now and that time, whenever it was.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my Detroit Rock City fanfiction.. I'm gonna write about hawk and lex most likely. I just loved this movie and rewatching it awakened the urge to write things picking up the year after the concert for the guys.. So this is more or less how their lives are after the movie takes place.. Pairings are OC x Lex, OC x Hawk, Jam x Beth and Tripp x OC. Look for their stories soon. Each story in the series probably won't be more than 12 or so chapters at best, but if I get a lot of positive vibes for these things, I might make them longer and be encouraged to keep going with them.**

**No flames please?**

**There will be mentions of drugs, eventual sex and heavy making out, lots of romance, and a lot of swearing.. If anyone's ooc I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this!**


	5. Chapter 5

The house was packed and Sophie stood leaned against the wall, red cup in hand as her eyes scanned the massive crowd for any sign of her cousin or his band, but mostly for Hawk, of course. She'd been here an hour already and none of the guys had shown their faces that she knew of. Unfortunately, Kevin, the football player she'd been trying to dodge for the better part of a week or two now, was at the party. And he sauntered over, immediately slid his arm around her. She in turn immediately shoved it off and gave him a glare. "What do you want?"

"You're not callin me back? You keep walkin if I call your name in the hall.. What's up, Sophie? I mean one minute you're all over me and the next you're avoiding me like I have some kinda disease. And you won't put out.. I think you're a tease."

"And I think you're too drunk to be having this conversation, and a bit of a pig, so there ya go." Sophie said back. He gripped her wrist and she stomped down on the top of his foot, tore her wrist out of his hand. "If you ever do that again, Kevin, tease is gonna be the least bad of the things you think about me when I'm finished kicking your ass."

"You won't do anything." he said as he pulled her against him, started to stumble towards the area of the basement being used as a dance floor. She shoved him back and then glaring said calmly, "Get your fuckin hands off me. If I wanted to be pawed, Kevin, I'd have brung a dog as my date." as he gave her a bitter scowl and then said calmly, "Girls would thank their lucky stars that I kept comin around if they treated me the way you do."

"I'm not treating you in any way, Kevin. I've actually been trying to fuckin avoid you." Sophie said impatiently as she began to feel nervous, this confrontation was not going well at all, and it was mostly because Kevin was drunk off his ass and pissed at her because she wouldn't just sleep with him like every other girl did.

Maybe she should just give in.

She reminded herself why she wasn't going to just settle for this Neanderthal and started to just walk away, thinking that putting distance between herself and Kevin was the best idea for now, because she was kind of scared of him right now, he'd actually started to scare her recently with the way he acted when he had a few in him..

As she walked up the basement stairs, she smacked into Hawk who was coming down, long neck bottle in his hand, cigarette dangling between the fingertips of his left hand. "You ok?"

"I'm good, Hawk.. Fuckin stellar. Just going to leave this party now. Before things get too far out of hand." Sophie said as she asked him stiffly, "Your older chick couldn't come party with the babies tonight?" a slightly frosty glare in her eyes. He'd seen Amanda two or three weekends in a row lately, and yes, it'd hurt her.. Because when the woman was around it made Hawk act like a giant dick with ears or something. He reverted back to the way he used to treat her and not even remotely like a friend would treat a friend.

Partially how she'd gotten herself into this giant fiasco with Kevin.. Because she'd said yes to a date with the guy on a whim when she was upset because Amanda came and picked Hawk up, took him back to Detroit where she lived for the weekend.

Jealousy always makes people do the stupidest things and in this case it was most certainly true of her actions lately. Hawk stiffened and asked "Where's that walking jockstrap you call a boyfriend, huh?" as he stumbled over the words.

"We're done. I think, in fact, I'm done with the male species as a whole." she said as she heard Kevin calling her name and then grumbled, swore under her breath. "Look. Tell Tripp he doesn't gotta walk me home. I'll walk myself. I just know I gotta get away from that fucking Neanderthal like five minutes ago." she told Hawk as she nodded her head in Kevin's direction.

"He buggin you?" Hawk asked, suddenly sober enough to be concerned. She looked scared right now, he noticed. She looked at him and said calmly, "He's drunk and he's being a dick. That's it."

Hawk saw the fear in her eyes and then asked again "Are you sure? Because I can go do something."

"You're too drunk to stand up and walk a line. Just let it be, okay? Go find your older lady or something. I can handle me. I was the idiot that told him I'd go on a date with him. Not my fault he misconstrued it and thought that it meant I'd sleep with him sooner or later." Sophie snapped as she went to walk away as fast as she could. Between the run in and tension with Hawk lately, and this crap with Kevin, she was like a bundle of raw nerves. Things were getting to her and she didn't like that because she prided herself on being laid back for the most part.

Blue Oyster Cult played in the background and Hawk watched Kevin shoving through the crowd to probably go after Sophie. He shoved his beer into the hands of a guy standing near a doorway leading into a game room in the basement and took off, catching up to the football player.

Kevin lurched forward as a fist connected with the back of his head and he turned around, laughing. "What's up, mosquito hawk. Because that punch kinda felt like a mosquito."

"Really? Well tell me how this one feels, fucker." Hawk said with a smirk as he sent a left hook smashing into Kevin's nose, blood pooling between Kevin's fingers as he howled drunkenly in pain. "Fuckin touch Soph again. If I even think I see you lookin at her, padre, you're not gonna like what happens." Hawk said as Tripp and Lex gave each other smirking looks of smug contentment. Things were apparently going to unfold as Tripp said they'd sooner or later unfold. Jam laughed and shook his head then yelled out to his friend "She's out in the front yard.. That's where Beth is.. She went up into a treehouse and Beth went up with her." as Hawk grumbled and backtracked, took his beer from the guy he'd handed it to and began the trek through the thickening crowd and out to this treehouse.

Up in the treehouse, Sophie shotgunned the alcohol in her red plastic cup and looked at Beth as she said quietly, "It's just.. I didn't know Kevin was gonna start going all psycho on me when I said I'd go to a movie with him. And Amanda kept comin around to see Hawk and.. Every time I'd get the nerve up to make a move, it'd wind up ruined because she'd be there or we'd argue."

Beth laughed a little and then said "It's gonna be alright.. Easy on the alcohol though.." as Hawk yelled up the tree from the ground. Beth wiggled to a nearby opening that served as a treehouse window and looked down, laughing a little. "So.. He's standing down in the yard."

"I realize this, yes."

"So go down there."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Sophie said as she hiccuped and leaned back against the wall of the tree house, lightly banging her head against it. Beth looked at her friend and shook her head and was about to tell Hawk to just leave it alone for tonight when the door to the treehouse opened and Hawk stepped in it, out of breath and looking as if he'd gotten into a fight.

"The fuckin hell?"

"Nothing. Can I talk to Soph, Beth?" Hawk asked as Sophie looked at him then said quietly, "Just go, okay? I'll be fine."

"Yeah? Well I won't. I mean I will, just not yet."

Hawk flopped down onto the floor and Beth muttered "I'm just gonna leave you two alone.." as she edged out of the treehouse and down the ladder leading to the ground.

"What happened to your face?" Sophie asked in concern as she took her cup and held it against the angry reddening skin on his cheek. He'd have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, she knew that much already. And she felt bad because she figured that it'd been something she said, most likely, that caused whatever happened.

"Kevin got a punch in before I knocked him out." Hawk said as he looked at his hands, still shocked by the intensity of that left hook. He'd never had much of a left hook but just now that'd clearly been one hell of a swing, it'd sent blood rushing out of Kevin's nose, put him on his back looking up almost. He smirked. It'd felt good to punch the jockstrap finally.

He'd wanted to since the guy started to come around Sophie more lately.

"But I told you to leave it alone."

"And I told you I was your friend. I've been acting like a dick lately, okay? And that and the Amanda thing was mostly because..." he said as his voice trailed off and he looked at his beer, falling silent.

"Because?"

"Because I can't be your friend, okay?" Hawk said finally as she looked at him, brow raised. The way he said it, it really sounded like he hated her or something. "So.. Basically you've been trying to put up with me because Tripp's been making you?" she asked as she looked at him. He looked at her and shook his head then said "No. How the hell do you even..." be fore realizing what he'd said, how he said it and what she clearly thought now.

"Well why can't you be my friend?" she asked, her voice getting higher, anger and hurt rising. Hawk muttered quietly, "You asked for it." before pulling her into his lap and pulling her lips towards his, the kiss he gave her was rough but not so rough that it hurt. He nipped her lips, grazing them with his teeth to part them and slid his tongue over her lower lip. Her hand clutched at his MYSTERY t shirt and she broke the kiss for a moment, gasping for air as she looked at him with wide confused eyes.

"Hawk?"

"What?" he asked, a little embarassed now. She clearly didn't feel anything other than friendship or tolerance towards him. It hurt and it sucked to know but at least now he wasn't going insane wondering how her lips tasted at night. He'd been about to walk out of the tree house, he'd stood up, in fact, and she pushed him against a wall, pinning her hips against his as she kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair and he groaned as he kissed back greedily.

The second kiss broke and they stood there looking at one another wide eyed, neither of them entirely sure of what had just happened or what it meant for them. Neither of them actually spoke either, they couldn't think of what they should or shouldn't say. The tension was almost burning hot and so thick they couldn't breathe.

"So, umm.."

"Umm.."

She looked up at him and said quietly, "Any reason you did that?"

"Yeah.. Because I wanted to. I've wanted to a while now and it's been driving me fucking bananas." Hawk said as he asked her "Any reason you did it back?"

"Pretty much the same reason.. Look, I.. I'm sorry. If I hadn't have told you what was going on down there with Kevin you never would've went up to him.. It's kinda my fault you got hit." she said quietly as she held the cool red plastic cup to his eye and looked up at him apologetically.

He laughed and said "Truthfully? I've kinda wanted to hit the prick since about second grade. Tonight just gave me a really compelling reason to finally do it. It's not your fault. I wasn't gonna let him do that. The whole Amanda thing is over."

Sophie nodded and asked quietly "Why?"

"Because I'm sick of being led around like I'm wearing a dog collar. I'm not just some sex toy." Hawk said as they laughed a few minutes. Sophie took the cigarette he'd just lit to smoke and took a drag.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"Like I said before, Hawk.. There is a lot you don't actually know about me.. Like that being my first and second kiss, for instance." Sophie answered with a calm smirk as she stared at the wall of the treehouse. Hawk gaped at her and then said quietly, "It was? I mean it wasn't like.."

"No, Hawk, it was the best first kiss I've ever had." Sophie answered as she caught his gaze, winked at him and then said "So.. What now?"

"I have no idea." Hawk admitted as he stood and said "But we can go for a walk. I'm not a big party person.." and held out his hand. She took his hand and let him pull her up. They walked away from the party quietly, Hawk slid his arm around her. Maybe for right now, not labelling anything was the best way to proceed.

But at least he'd made some kind of move.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my Detroit Rock City fanfiction.. I'm gonna write about hawk and lex most likely. I just loved this movie and rewatching it awakened the urge to write things picking up the year after the concert for the guys.. So this is more or less how their lives are after the movie takes place.. Pairings are OC x Lex, OC x Hawk, Jam x Beth and Tripp x OC. Look for their stories soon. Each story in the series probably won't be more than 12 or so chapters at best, but if I get a lot of positive vibes for these things, I might make them longer and be encouraged to keep going with them.**

**No flames please?**

**There will be mentions of drugs, eventual sex and heavy making out, lots of romance, and a lot of swearing.. If anyone's ooc I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this!**

**i wanna thank my reviewer thunderthighs! you're awesome and I can't wait to read your hawkxoc fic! :) You have to let me see it! I love hawk!**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's entirely too hot." Sophie complained as she held an ice pack to the back of her neck and stood in front of an open fridge. Tripp grumbled in agreement and then asked "So.. How'd it go last night? Kevin the asshole hasn't called all day." as he smirked to himself. He knew why, of course, he just wanted to see if Sophie would tell him what happened.

"It went, okay? God you're nosy today, Pavlov's Pothead." Sophie quipped as she sipped a soda and then asked "How'd it go with you? Pick up any chicks last night?"

"Touche." Tripp joked as a smirk crossed his face for a moment. So she was gonna keep it to herself then.. Maybe she was afraid he'd probably do something stupid like beat up his best friend for kissing her? He'd pretty much gotten past that at this point, at least it was one of the guys he knew and not some mongoloid jockstrap or something. He did wonder though, how long she'd keep it in and just what was going to happen next. He was already amused by this whole scenario.

And it hadn't even really began to unfold in it's entirety yet. The door to the house opened and Tripp smirked as he heard Hawk's voice echoing off of the walls in the den when he called out "Yo! Tripp! You up?" and then seconds later, "Soph!"

Sophie bit her lower lip as the kiss from the night before came back to her and made her blush, made her hot all over. She jogged into the living room when she knew Tripp had slipped down the hallway and into the bathroom to take a piss. Hawk had been just about ready to turn around and leave thinking that his friend wasn't home and neither was 'his girl, sort of', or that they were both asleep, but he felt a tap to his shoulder and turned around. Sophie giggled quietly and held a finger to her lips as she pushed him down on the couch in the living room and sat down in his lap, kissing him. "Good morning."

"Am I allowed to get used to that?" Hawk asked with a lazy smirk as she shrugged and then said quietly, "Tripp's got a bug up his ass about the party last night.. Might wanna watch it."

"Fuck that, man.. I'm not worried." Hawk said as Sophie gave him a pleading look and then said quietly, "Just so he can get used to this whole thing, okay? I don't want him trying to kick your ass."

"It's between us, Soph, if it happens." Hawk shrugged as he said. She sighed and looked at him. It was hard being in love with your cousins best friend, especially when said cousin was overprotective as hell and just might kick Hawk's ass before all this was said and done. He grumbled and then nuzzled his nose against her neck, nipping at her ear playfully as he whispered "But since it's such a big fucking deal, we won't say anything yet."

"Just for now. I'd tell everybody if I knew he wouldn't be an idiot." Sophie said as she reluctantly left Hawk's lap and stretched, standing. Hawk playfully smacked her on the butt and said "So.. Do you still have any of those cookies? I know you made some earlier this week?"

"Maybe?" she teased as she went to the kitchen to get a plate of cookies. She walked back in and found Tripp and Hawk discussing a song that Hawk had actually written on his own, arguing over guitar riffs and lyrics. She cut in and placed the cookies down on the table.

"I'm gonna go lay back down. It's too damn early." Sophie said as she yawned and dared a sly wink at Hawk who teasingly winked back as she left the room. Tripp smirked to himself. He decided to screw around with his best friend and asked pointedly, "What the fuck was that look?"

"Nothin man."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Hawk glared at Tripp when he wasn't looking but pushed down the slight anger he felt at Tripp's even having a supposed problem with any feelings that Hawk might have for his baby cousin.

Tripp wanted to burst into laughter but he wasn't done having fun with Hawk about it yet.. Maybe he'd string them both along a little while longer and then finally admit that he knew what went down at the party. It'd be fucking hilarious, to him at least.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my Detroit Rock City fanfiction.. I'm gonna write about hawk and lex most likely. I just loved this movie and rewatching it awakened the urge to write things picking up the year after the concert for the guys.. So this is more or less how their lives are after the movie takes place.. Pairings are OC x Lex, OC x Hawk, Jam x Beth and Tripp x OC. Look for their stories soon. Each story in the series probably won't be more than 12 or so chapters at best, but if I get a lot of positive vibes for these things, I might make them longer and be encouraged to keep going with them.**

**No flames please?**

**There will be mentions of drugs, eventual sex and heavy making out, lots of romance, and a lot of swearing.. If anyone's ooc I'm sorry. Hope you guys like this!**

**i wanna thank my reviewer thunderthighs! you're awesome and I can't wait to read your hawkxoc fic! :) You have to let me see it! I love hawk!**


End file.
